


Miracle Omori

by Cola_Guy



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cola_Guy/pseuds/Cola_Guy
Summary: After Sunny pushed Mari down the stairs, Basil managed to calm Sunny down and call 911. Now Mari is alive, but now confined to a wheelchair. Can sunny handle the pressure of taking care of his sister while the guilt of what he did?
Comments: 11
Kudos: 56





	1. Day 1

Miracle Omori  
By: Cola#1797

Day 1: Time to go outside sunny

“You should thank your son that he called us in time” the man in the white coat stated looking over at the 2 black haired adults in the room. “Mari is going to be ok, we can discuss what she will need in terms of care when you get back home…”

A faint knocking is heard

There was also a boy on the other side of the room he seems to be the only one hearing the knock, yet he ignored it, his eyes looked dull and empty almost like guilt, he looks down at his knees too distraught to even cry. There was another boy in a flower crown next to him. “Omori…...you feeling ok?” the flower boy asked.

Yet Omori did not respond he just kept staring off into space, wondering how this could had happened. . .

The knock was louder

Omori turned his head not hearing the conversation but seeing his parents have discussions with the man in white. It was clear even from beyond the thick glass that the couple was distraught.

The knock now echoes through the halls almost too loud.

“It’s a miracle that your daughter is even alive” The man in white said

The knock now was loud enough to echo in Omori’s mind, Omori closed his eyes. . .

When the eyes opened it was no longer the white room but rather a pitch-black bed room, toys and clothes scattered around with the light needing to be turned on. “Another day and that same dream. . .” The child stated to himself before he was interrupted by the knocking he heard in his dream that woke him up. The boy looked over at his arm.

Cuts, enough to stain the mattress red as he slept. . .it was clear the knife next to his alarm clock. But the kid didn’t even bat an eye. He simply got dressed and went downstairs immediately, like as if this was important to him. A light toned voice echoes from the other side.

“Hey Sunny? It’s me Mari. . .Mom forgot to give me a key can you let me in please?” The voice stated   
Sunny looks at the doorknob he hesitates for a split second but slowly begins to turn the doorknob. Two women were there in front of the door both sharing black hair, hair similar to Sunny’s both flowing in the wind. The standing girl seemed a lot older clearly a busy lady hair tight but neat, in a suit with a briefcase and tons of makeup on the face. There was also the younger girl slightly older than Sunny, but she is sitting on something, it was a wheel chair, it was clear the chair is how she moved sense the legs seemed stiff and won’t seem to budge.

“Are you sure you can handle taking care of your sister while I go on my business trip sunny?” The taller woman asked in a warm and comforting voice.

“I will be fine mom, I need to do this…” Sunny began to respond as if this event needed to happen for him.

“Moooom, don’t say it like that. . .That makes it sound like I am some little kid” Mari began to pout as she said that.

“I-it’s not like that at all Mari. . .I just want to help you out, you are my sister” Sunny responded 

“Thanks, Sunny, you really are the best brother” Mari said with glee, looking at his brother with awe in her eyes.

While Sunny was happy to see her happy, he knew this was going to be rough for him to deal with, considering what happened that night. He wasn’t going to tell what happened. They both wave as their mom heads into her car and before she does, she yells at them something important “Sunny, I gave a house key to Hero, if you have any questions call him ok Sunny?” 

Sunny nodded to that question, he hasn’t seen hero sense 7 days ago before the accident sent Mari to the hospital. Sunny wondered how Hero would react to seeing Mari Like this, sense he could tell that Hero wasn’t exactly subtle with his crush on Mari.

The car begins to drive off as two boys from next door begin to approach from there house to Sunny and Mari, the boys smiled at the two with their glowing radiant smiles one was wearing a tank-top and shorts dribbling a basket ball humming a tune he heard on his radio, the other was more neatly dressed holding some flowers in his hands, face beginning to blush despite not even near the two yet. 

“KEL!!! HERO!!! WASSUP!!!” Mari screamed at them really excited to see them.

Kel was the first to respond to Mari, he and Hero by now approached the front door, “Yo! We heard you finally got to leave the hospital today Mari, so we came to say congrats on returning to the outside world” Kel said with a smile

“I... don’t think you should phrase it quite like that bro...” Hero said a tiny bit concerned about Kel’s Big mouth  
“It’s fine Hero, we all know that Kel didn’t mean anything by it, Kel is just. . .like that” Mari said, it was clear to the others that Mari seems to be taking this well “Come in come in it has been so long weren’t we going to start playing that new game you two got?” 

Kel blinked a bit shocked, “Oh yea we got that new game for the play station. Yea I brought it if you want to play it we can do that, Aubrey is coming over too I sent her a text. . .I hope she comes over. . .”

“Before we do though. . .” Hero said in a stern but nice way “Me and Kel do need to know what you’re going to need in terms of care. . .just in case Sunny has something to do or needs to head to the store to buy you materials.”

“Oh well ok I would love to have you help me out hero” Mari said with smug eyes as she winked at him.

Hero blushed at this sentence bright red but stayed silent, so Mari can tell of her issues.

“Well the chair for starters….it will take me months before I can walk again. But there is some other stuff I can’t do on my own because the muscles are paralyzed.” Mari said hanging her head “First off there is the fact I can’t bathe or dress myself until my legs are well enough for me to stand up. . .and the permanent incontinence is something I have to live with”

Kel looked really worried but tried to keep a steady smile on his face looking at Mari with a warm smile.

The gang then begins to walk into the house as there were some changes in some rooms, the first one was the new room set up where piano once was, her bed as well as her main wardrobe there, with the new table meant to lay Mari down to dress her up and change her ‘protective underwear’. They even took the time to get all of Mari’s decorations from her room down to this area. 

“woah! When did the parents do all of this for me?” Mari asked curiously

“W-well. . .” Sunny interrupted “They bought the stuff I put it together”

“Wait, you did this? All so I can feel comfortable?” Mari asked

“Sunny, this was really sweet of you to do this for her” Hero stated “You really do care about your sister huh Sunny”

Sunny just gave a guilt filled nod, today was the first time he talked sense before Mari was sent to the hospital.

“Well how’s about we begin playing that game guys?” Kel asked to the others  
“Heck yea dude let’s do it!” Mari said, she was excited to spend time with her friends again.

They boot up the game system time begins to fly by for them relaxing and enjoying each other this even causes sunny to smile a tiny bit.

“Wait I'm confused, what is the difference between a heartless and a nobody?” Kel asked he was the one playing the game and even he was confused.

But that was interrupted to the sound of screaming and the door slamming open.

“WHAT THE HECK KEL!! WHY DIDN’T YOU SEND ME THAT TEXT EARLIER!!” it was Aubrey she adjusted her bow and pouted cutely at them. Her long black hair flows in the windy day. “I had been worrying about her all week!”

“Sorry Aubrey, I sent that as soon as I woke up. . .it’s not my fault that you sleep in late” Kel responded.

“Mari! Hey! It’s great to see you again” Mari said with a warm smile, again it seems that Mari herself is handling the injuries well herself. “I am ok Aubrey, I got sunny to take care of me”

Hero patted a spot on the couch for Aubrey to sit down and join them, Aubrey responded by sitting down on the edge of the couch right in-between Hero and Mari. The group began to relax and play through the new video game together. Sunny stayed silent for most of it forcing a smile as to not cause a scene.

Hero then went upstairs a bit later to use the bathroom and noticed Sunny’s room was open. Normally he wouldn’t barge in, but he looked in slightly by mistake to close the door and was stunned by what he saw. . .blood right there on the mattress and the knife next to Sunny’s alarm clock. Hero’s eyes feel bloated from shock, he grabs the knife and writes a note locking Sunny’s door and heads back to the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Kel looks over at the other a bit worried about something. “You know we are still missing basil. . .”

“Is basil doing ok? I kind of miss him taking photos at random points throughout the day” Mari pointed it out now that Kel mentioned it. “Should we go and tell him we are here?”

“Well I sent the same text to him as I did to Aubrey maybe he is just busy” Kel responded

“man, this sucks, it’s the first day of summer and we still can’t get everyone back together to hang out” Aubrey said “Oh well, at least we know that Mari is ok”

Hero comes down seemingly in a very cold sweat with white eyes, he seems to be distraught.  
“You ok Hero? You look like you saw a spider. . .” Kel said worried about his brother.

“We have to get going! Kel Aubrey we both have something really important to take care of” Hero said clearly scared way more than a typical spider. He grabs both the arms of Kel and Aubrey and rushes out with them back to his place.

“Hero what the heck has gotten into you?” Kel said with worry, it was clear Hero was never like this.

“I need you two to stay here, I need to take care of something important. We can hang out with them tomorrow” Hero stated locking them in the house and rushes back to try and find Mari. Thankfully it seems that Sunny was busy setting up the kitchen for them to try and order some Chinese sense he did not want Mari to cook right away. Hero took this opportunity and knocked on the window near Mari.

Mari pushed her chair up to the window and began to open it and looked at a still very stressed Hero. She seemed confused about all of this. “Hero? What is going on? Everything ok?” Mari said to him wondering about him being out here.

“Mari, don’t tell your brother but I feel you should know. . .I think your brother is, cutting himself. . .I saw his knife and there was blood on it. . .we need to confront him about it.” Hero said in a cold sweat.

“Look I understand this is very stressful but hand me the knife ok hero? Come back tomorrow we will talk to him then it’s getting late, we will be ok I will take care of this myself” Mari said with a smile it was warm and reassuring. Hero took this as a sign and heads back home to the others.

Sunny comes back to Mari after getting off the phone, sunny again forces a smile onto his face. “Hey so I got some food coming in from hobbies for supper tonight . . .I should start getting you set up for bed if that is ok with you”

Mari sighed knowing how embarrassing this will become. “Ok if you insist bro let’s just make this quick ok?” she dreaded having this begin again but hey it was her brother, so it would not be to bad hopefully. 

Sunny began to lay Mari down onto the changing table and began the embarrassing process that was getting Mari into her pjs, Sunny also made sure that she didn’t need a new adult undergarment thankfully it was clean still for right now. So Sunny quickly did his job and got Mari into her night gown and back onto her chair.

After a bit the food was delivered Sunny used the debit card their mom left them for stuff like this. He set up the food for the two of them and then they turn on the TV. Despite the silence it was clear that the two of them enjoyed each other’s company Sunny having his first genuine smile all day. Sunny takes one arm and wraps it around his sister’s shoulder. . .it was the closest he can do for a hug at the moment. After some food and the same murder news you see every day on TV, Sunny began to takt Mari to her bedroom, he lays his sister down onto the bed and sets up the bars.

“Sunny, do I really need the bars? It’s not like I’m some toddler” Mari asked her older brother.

Sunny looked at Mari with a sigh, “You heard what the doctor said sis. . .until you can control your legs who knows if they might spasm while you sleep. This should prevent you from falling off”

Sunny being the supportive brother he is leans in and kisses Mari’s forehead. “Love you big sis have a good night” 

Mari smiled and watched as Sunny sets up Mari’s blanket. “Good night bro... .thanks so much for taking care of me”

Sunny went back up the stairs, they seem longer than normal. . .Sunny sees someone at the top the boy stares down at sunny for a split second before vanishing away. 

Sunny a bit shaken up went up to his bed room, first thing he noticed. . .his knife was gone. He sighed maybe he shouldn’t do this today, His sister would be worried about him. He approaches his bed

A very comfy bed, would you like to sleep?


	2. Day 2

Day 2: Of Junk and Junk food

The realm of nothing, nothing to bother you nothing to hurt you, no feelings just emptiness and nothingness. This is what Omori heads to when he falls asleep, pure nothingness, his blank stare at the nothing that never stares back its bliss and perfection via one thing. . .nothing absolutely nothing.

Then it was interrupted a door appears from the nothing, the only thing there just the door for Omori to open. The boy begins to creak the door open into the realm of dreams. The room beyond was something seen before tons of pastel like colors moving around the walls like rain falling off the side of the buildings. Beyond the room there were 3 kids covered in a purple hue, they seem to be playing with a set of playing cards to pass time almost as if they were waiting for someone important.

“Aubrey you cheat, I can’t believe you hid a card up your sleeve” one kid said yelling

“Oh, I don’t cheat, Kel your just salty you suck at this game git gud scrub” Aubrey replied totally owning Kel

The 3rd kid then began to speak up on the situation. “Guys. . .let’s not fight, we are here to wait for Omori this game isn’t important anyways” 

“yea your right Hero, I’m sorry” Kel stated, as the 3 kids turned over to see Omori looking at them with his typical blank stare. 

“Omori!!!” they all scream heading to him all with grins on their faces, all of them giving a big huge group hug.

“Great news Omori we figured out a way to cure your sister!!” Aubrey exclaimed stars in her eyes, “we found out there is this item called a miracle cure, it is supposed to cure any illness and sense Mari is so sick we figured we would go out and look for it”

Omori while still the same blank stare felt a sense of relief that wasn’t conveyed to the others as he nods his head. The kids now begin to follow Omori as he heads out of the room but before he makes it half way up the steps a voice stops him it’s a pet snake.

“Sssssssssssss, heading out Omori here is your allowance” the snake said and despite no hands or any way to hand the money over Omori was given clams by his very own pet snake.

The kids make it out the room into a vast forest covered in many trees, they take a path to what seems to be a playground and there is another person with a purple hue, they had a flower crown and a camera around there neck having a huge smile on their face.

“Oh, hey guys what’s up” the boy stated and smiled as they waved to the group.  
“YO!! What’s up Basil!?!” Kel screamed at him nearly making Aubrey’s ears bleed.

“Kel!! That is right next to my ear what the heck!?!” Aubrey said yelling but not as loud as Kel.

Basil began to walk up to them, “Listen let’s all calm down. . .let’s all stop and smell the roses, the time to relax and save the progress of your minds can do so much for your body” the boy stated.

The others decide to try and do so smelling the new flowers everyone feeling refreshed and ready for action.

“So, you need that cure I heard about. . .I heard there is a Junkyard near the hospital where Mari is, maybe try heading there first?” Basil suggested to the group

“Hey Omori, you sure you can handle that? I know your scared of heading in there” Aubrey said staying close

“Don’t worry Omori we are all here for you no need to be afraid” Kel stated as well

“The three of us will be by your side the whole time” Hero said with confidence

Omori while his expression didn’t change still felt that fear, but these friends they give him warmth, so Omori then nods. The four of them stay close as they head through the woods to the hospital. 

They hear chatter of some sprout moles these chestnut shaped guys with a sprout on their tops like a plant and their eyes derpy with white pupil less eyes, there seems to be chatter about some sort of miracle cure saying they feel ripped off and begin to try and barge into the hospital in a huff.

“Hey what is going on here?” Kel asked curious

The sprouts turned around

“Some robot stole our miracle cure bottles!! We want them back!!” The sprouts said in unison 

“That’s terrible. . .who would do such a thing. . .” Aubrey said with watery eyes

“Why don’t we get them back for you? We only ask to have one of them when we are done is that ok?” Hero said with a smirk

The sprouts looked at hero and his amazing smile and his charming charisma, and they couldn’t resist the offer of this majestic looking man. “Ok mister we trust you, we don’t know why but you seem incredibly trustworthy” One of the sprouts said for the group  
“Excellent, we will go look for him anything we should know for finding him?” Hero asked

“Oh, you will know the sleaze ball when you see them, we don’t know their pronouns took our stuff before we could ask” the main sprout mole said to the group of kids.

The kids all not and head into the hospital, the tension and guilt of the white halls immediately begins to kneel down fear encompassing the poor kid. Everything feels like it is starting to weight the kid down. Like the weight of something is crushing him. That is until, he felt three hands touch his back and pick him up its his friends all giving Omori a reassuring smile, the friends made the fear just hidden enough for Omori to slowly but surely keep going. They all hear a familiar voice. “Hey, you guys came to visit me?” the voice said

The kids turn and see another purple hue individual, its Mari Omori’s sister. “So, what brings you here?”

“we are here to get you cured, we heard a miracle cure was near here, so we were passing through” Kel said 

“Oh, how wonderful thank you all so much I will be rooting for you while I’m stuck here” Mari said with a smile.

The kids nod and continue walking until they reach the junk yard, the place was full of nothing, but trash and trailers filled with you guessed it even more trash. The smell flies off of the junk in what seems like Mach-speed to the noses of the group. The smell was rancid a strange mixture of all sorts of trash. Hero quickly got close pins and covered all of their noses, this helped a little but all of them staying silent to not let the stench into their mouths thanked hero as they all went deep into the junkyard. Eventually they see someone their metallic body approaches them, it was rolling on its singular wheel coming in with a metallic blue sheen paint job connected to white arms and a white tie, its beady eyes on its robotic head and the headphone like ears with antenna, those antennae were using electromagnetic waves to hold up this brown fedora business hat floating above this egg-shaped robot.

“Hello, their kids what brings you here” The robot asked.

“You stole the miracle cure from the sprout moles, didn’t you?” Aubrey asked with her cute pouty face she does when she is angry. “We came to get them back, you big thief”

“Thief of no I am simply a salesman, if you want it all back it will cost you” The robot said his led eyes glistening with greedy joy

“How much might I ask?” Hero stated just to see what this robot was trying to do 

“9,999,999,999,999,999,999 clams!! A whole one clam discount” the robot said as if this was an amazing deal.  
“What but we ca-. “ Kel was about to yell before Omori took out a piece of paper and wrote down a check and gave it to this robotic salesmen.

“Pleasure doing business with the Automacon incorporated” the robot said as he smiled “Another successful sale for Automacon Unit” Automacon handed them the bottles and watched as the kids leave. Automacon looks at this check and sees the writing seeing the check written in crayon saying, ‘Get Fucked Lol’ and nothing else. “OH, FUCKING HELL THOSE KIDS ARE DEAD!”

Meanwhile the kids were looking at all the bottle giving them back to the sprout moles, they noticed something.

“Hey, wait a second. . .these are all empty” Kel noticed

“Yea isn’t it great? No dumb liquid to get in the way just shiny stuff” the sprout mole replied taking his bottle back from the pile staring at it with glee.

“Well I’m glad we got all of the bottles back for these guys but. . .we still don’t have the actual cure for Mari” Aubrey said soon tears coming into her eyes “What if we can never find it what will happen to her” Aubrey begins to cry out.

Soon a loud laser fires at the kids, Hero ducks under the laser dragging his friends with him to narrowly dodge the beam before anyone was hurt. “Is everyone ok?” Hero asked, the others nodded to this question and look over it was Automacon with his angry red LED eyes. “YOU THINK YOU CAN SCAM ME!?!” The robot screamed at them.

Aubrey looked at the robot her eyes burning red with anger approaching the robot she was so mad you could see purple symbols radiant off of her (Menacing) was the translation. Aubrey plants her feet down and rushes forward at blistering speed almost light speed and whacks the robot instantly with her baseball bat shattering it.

Suddenly there was a flash of light, Omori is back in the endless white this time there was a knife, He instinctually takes the knife and stabs himself feeling his life fade away passing the torch back to Sunny.

Sunny wakes up to someone already turning off his alarm, it seems that someone got up here. “Wait. . .who turned off my alarm? Mari can’t do that she isn’t able to get up the steps…. OH, SHIT MARI!” he began to rush down the stairs only to see Mari and Hero down there in the living room. 

“Woah hey Sunny what’s the rush” Hero said a bit happy to see Sunny actually awake.

“Mari, everything is ok? Who took care of you in the morning?” Sunny asked worried about his sister.  
“I took care of her and shut your alarm sunny, figured you could use a bit of rest. Don’t worry I changed her diaper, got her dressed, and got her into the chair right away”

“Can you not call it that Hero. . .I know I’m not at my fullest, but I am not a baby” Mari says with a slight pout.

“Sorry, sorry just a habit of calling it that sense my parents are actually trying for a baby ya know” Hero sighed with this response

“It’s ok Hero I know you didn’t mean it forgive and forget I suppose” Mari said having a blushed smile on her face.

The conversation was swiftly interrupted by someone kicking the door it was everyone’s favorite loud mouth Kel. “Hey bro, I got the stuff for us to make breakfast”

Hero looked over with his typical brotherly smile. “Did you get enough for all 4 of us? Well I should say 6 because you eat so much Kel, like bro…. it’s ridiculous”

“Yea sorry about that, a growing athlete has got to eat you know” Kel said with his usual cheeky grin.

Sunny began to stop regain himself a little bit and look at them. “Hey sorry to intrude but, this is all so sudden. . .I’m grateful but I didn’t expect this” Sunny seemed a bit nervous about all of this.

“Oh, it’s perfectly fine, I figured I haven’t teached you how to cook yet sunny and while I know Mari can cook, but until she is crutches its best I stay around unless you want to have take out all summer” Hero stated

“We just want to help Sunny, I know you want to care for your sister but let us help” Kel stated keeping his decent distant smiling look.

“T-thanks Kel, you always somehow made me smile how the heck do you manage it?” Sunny replied.

The conversation was interrupted by a small chime, it came from the table it seems Hero forgot to put his phone on silent.

“Hey Hero, you got a text you might want to answer that might be your mom” Mari said almost curious as to who would text Hero at 7am.

Hero looked at the phone, it was an urgent labeled text, he opens the text. “I need your help, now, urgent help they have basil” Hero whispered to himself Kel overheard the whispering of the text and placed his hand on hero’s shoulder.  
Hero looks up at Sunny and Mari with a concerned grin. “Hey mind if we come back in like an hour before we have breakfast? Aubrey needs something urgent” Hero asked

“I am sure it’s fine, I can make coffee for us while we wait you two go help Aubrey” Sunny said with a smile.

As the two boys ran out to find Aubrey Mari watched as Sunny came into the kitchen he brewed up a pot of coffee seeing his mom do it made it really easy, once the pot finally finished he poured two cups of coffee, Sunny’s was black and so was Mari’s he slowly heads to her placing the cups on the table. Mari’s smile quickly turned into a serious toned face, Sunny knew this face it was the ‘we need to talk’ face.

“Listen Sunny, I need to ask you something very important. It’s nothing to do about my injuries but this needs to be talked about” Mari said trying to lower and keep her tone straight.

“W-what is it?” Sunny’s eyes turning to an extremely nervous pitch white.

“Sunny, Hero says he found a knife next to a pool of blood. . .d-did you, kill anyone?” Mari asked still straight faced

“W-What!?! Of course, not I would never!!” Sunny said 

“Then who did you try and hurt with the knife. . .did they pick a fight with you I will fucking murder them myself!” Mari asked almost furious

“. . .promise you won’t tell anyone?” Sunny asked

“I would never tell anyone bro, I love you” Mari said heading to Sunny holding Sunny’s hand

“It. it’s my own blood” Sunny said hanging his head in shame.

The room begins to fall into silence, awkward silence until Mari opened her mouth a few minutes later it was clear she was taking the time to take it all in. “H-how long has this been happening? Be honest to me Sunny”

Sunny blinks and looks at her he feels safe telling his sister this part at the very least, this wasn’t why he did it which he needed to tell but not now, sunny was not ready to tell her that part. “It was, ever sense you were in the hospital” Sunny said slowly beginning to cry.

Mari looked over at her brother an immediately hugged her brother in tears extremely upset about this happening to her brother, Sunny had to make sure to catch Mari sense her leaning in too much could cause her to fall out of her wheelchair. At this moment other feelings didn’t matter nothing really did matter to her, it was his fault, so he had to make sure Mari was safe. “I’m so sorry Mari its my fault I’m here for you sis” Sunny said keeping Mari close.  
“Sunny please. . .promise me you won’t hurt yourself like this again” Mari said concern in her face.

“I promise I will be ok. . .now that your safe” Sunny responded

They both just stay there embracing each other it was clear without words that despite not much time passing, it seems that it was clear they needed each other, and their quiet smiles show they are happy to just see each other and it felt magical. 

After some time Kel and Hero walked in with Aubrey lying Aubrey down on the couch she was holding her left eye. Mari wheeled over to Aubrey worried about her. “What happened is everything ok?” Mari asked

Aubrey lowered her hand to reveal her eye has gotten swollen someone punched her in the face. Hero walks over and puts an ice bag on Aubrey’s face. “She heard some people were bullying basil, so she went to take basil home, only problem it was 5 on 1 so they easily overwhelmed her. . .we made sure Basil got home safe” Hero said 

“It seems it’s a swollen eye it should be fine by tomorrow morning hopefully they don’t cause more issues” Kel replied with a concerned look.

“I am just glad that Basil is safe now” Aubrey said she didn’t mind a bit of pain, but she knew that basil is a very fragile boy, it was clear Basil wasn’t built to fight back.

“First Mari, then basil and now Aubrey we really do have a habit of getting hurt huh” Hero said with a sarcastic chuckle.

“Well this is a bit more serious, sure mine is worse in terms of injury, but this might be a constant problem maybe its best we all stay together for today if that is ok, until we know these jerks who are hurting our friends and why” Mari stated, trying to be the mature one about this.

“Yea that seems best, after all besides Basil resting with his grandma we are all here and I don’t think we have anything going on” Hero stated “Now I will get started on making everyone some breakfast, Pancakes seem best for a group”

“Woo pancakes!!” Aubrey said she was excited for it.

Sunny chuckled a bit, somehow even to a lesser extent despite the pain Mari and Aubrey seem just happy to be around their friends. It was almost this magical feeling, like this bond that won’t break no matter what. 

The smell soon brought everyone in to have breakfast, the gang began to remanence and talk about how they are all going to find fun and interesting stuff to do for the summer. It was as if nothing had changed, sunny began to feel happy again like as if it never happened like the world was back to the way it was. They soon boot up the game they were playing earlier yesterday everyone excited to see where the story would take them.

After a long day of playing video games it soon begins to rain outside it was clear they could not exactly go outside at this point even if they wanted to.

“Man, what awful rain. . .” Kel noticed

“I guess you guys can’t head home now so to not get sick. . .that’s too bad” Sunny said 

Mari then began to chuckle, “By the sarcasm in your voice it seems you never wanted them to leave” She said with a smug look on her face. 

Sunny began to blush at that statement, feeling a bit of embarrassment sense he is beginning to let himself open like this, the first time sense the incident, but it feels like its weight off of Sunny’s shoulders seeing that everyone is here and ok. 

They see them finally beat that hard boss that they were stuck on this mysterious armored man, as they beat the dude up everyone began to scream in unison “OOOOOOOOOOH!!!”

“Let’s Fucking go!!” Kel screamed with a smile on his face, “FUCK YEA!!”

“LET’S GO!!” Mari said with glee popping off the best she could in her chair. “We beat this fucking game!!”

“So, what do we do now? We got a bit of time.” Kel asked

“Oh, I know let’s watch ‘Love is Thicker Than Blood’ I just got the DVD” Aubrey said holding up her copy. 

“oh my gosh I have been waiting for that to come out!” Mari said with an ecstatic smile

“Isn’t that just some dumb chick flick?” Kel said with a pout.

“I’m sure it isn’t that bad I heard my sister be excited about it for days let her have this please” Sunny asked as sort of a small favor.

Kel just sighed and nodded soon they get the DVD in and hits play as Hero goes to make popcorn for the group. They begin to watch the movie for a while. Eventually the movie gets to near its end.

“Autumn I am sorry, but it is indeed true I did indeed suck the blood of your brother” Count Valentine said to his lover. 

“But why Count Valentine why. . .” Autumn asked with regret “He is more than your normal snack”

“It was so he can join us and live on forever. . .my love” The vampire said as the two begin to kiss as the credits roll.

“Hey Sunny, how about I finish up with Mari, you simply get some rest, better to have a woman get her ready” Aubrey said as a nice gesture, Hero and Kel were so bored they were already asleep.

“Sure, thanks Aubrey, you’re the best” Sunny said with a smile heading up the stairs until he sees the boy again. . .Omori.

“. . .you really think it’s all going to be ok? After what you did?” Omori asked glaring at sunny

“I-I never wanted this to happen to her. . .” Sunny feeling helpless and alone almost trapped as the darkness surrounds him begins to kneel and cry on the steps until he feels a hand on his shoulder its Aubrey.

“Sunny you ok? you barely made it half way before you just sort of. . .fell over your lucky you didn’t fall all the way down you could had gotten hurt.” Aubrey said worried about her friend.

Sunny blinks and looks over to see his friend and gets up, “Y-yea I’m fine it was just. . . it was nothing, thanks Aubrey need anything don’t hesitate to wake me, blankets and pillows are in the closet”

“A-alright Sunny just try to be more careful you block head this is how your sister fell” Aubrey said with a worried look

“Oh, believe me I know. . .I know. . .” Sunny whispers to himself as he heads up to his bed and looks over at his alarm clock. The boy then sets it to 5am again so he can wake up to care for his sister. “I need to get back on track it’s my fault I should be caring for her not Hero. . .I just hope he doesn’t turn off my alarm again”

Sunny sighed as he gets into his pjs and looks over at his bed, almost ready to fall asleep he certainly needs it if he expects to maintain a healthy sleep schedule.

A very comfy bed, would you like to sleep?


	3. Day 3

Day 3: Love is thicker than blood which is thicker than water

Omori woke up back here again, the area of pure nothing with the same door he saw before, taking the lead he opens it heading back into the realm of dreams.

Aubrey, Kel, and Hero were all waiting for Omori there and were excited to see him as per usual, it was a nice welcoming smile. Omori went up and waved to them with his blank emotionless stare and waved. 

“Omori, we discovered something that is very interesting” Kel said “Turns out the miracle cure is used by vampires a lot it’s how they stay alive for so long”

“We figured we would head into the vampire’s manor and steal a bottle of Miracle Cure, so we can give it Mari” Aubrey said.

“Now we got to be very careful this is a vampire guys, so we have to be extremely careful to make sure not to cause any trouble” Hero said with a worried look almost to ask if they are sure they want to do this.

Omori gives a silent nod of determination wanting to help Mari any way that he can. The four of them group up into a circle as Hero pulls out a map, it seems like schematics of the castle that the vampire lived in from what they could tell it seems like a winding tower full of guards. Hero begins to then list off parts of the tower and ideal hiding spots for the 4 of them to hide as they climb up the tower. The kids nod and head on their way.

Past the Forrest and the train station they see a boy with his typical crown yep its basil. “Hey guys where are you heading?” the boy asked the group.

“We are heading to the vampire tower up north hopefully we can find some way to get the miracle cure we need” Kel said with his typical excited look on his face.

“Oh well you may need these” Basil added as he went into his bag and pulled out a set of Red Roses. “He is a hopeless romantic, no clue why but maybe as a distraction the flower of love may come in handy”

Aubrey took the roses, it seemed she had a good idea on how to use them, so she kept them in a nice vase full of water for the time being. Omori gives a nod before the gang continues their trek to the castle.

When they arrive, they see a large stone structure radiating from the sunrise, the cobblestone was organized and despite the clear signs of age seem sturdy and unmoving as if they were never decayed in the first place. They see some guards jump around the building they seemed like pure white rabbits only with mini sharp fangs protruding from the mouths like daggers through a holster.   
“Awwwwwwe what cute bunnies” Aubrey said with a sparkle in her eyes.

“I wouldn’t be so sure those bunnies were bitten they are vampire servants. . .seems to not eat humans they suck the blood of animals instead for nourishment” Hero pointed out staying in front of Aubrey before she can jump after them and give them a pet.

Omori not wanting to waste too much time begins to head inside and sneak past the guards, it was not too hard as the guards were small woodland animals, but he went down to the basement, his friends soon followed suit after memorizing how Omori navigated the area. They soon see barrels of miracle cure just sitting there with nozzles and everything easy to just pour into a bottle and go. 

“What am I going to do. . .” A strange voice said off in the distance.

Omori ignored the voice and began to turn one barrel’s faucet. It was what he needed some was to access miracle cure as he seals it up a grey veiny hand grabs the bottle from the poor boy and knocks him down.

“What are you doing in my tower?” the man said it was clear it was the same voice they heard earlier the man in the black cloak like suit and pale skin, with fangs that bit into his lower lip said .

“We are sorry sir we just need a single bottle you see, his sister is very sick and. . .“ Aubrey said before being cut off

“SILENCE” The fanged man stated “I understand your plight and I will let you have your one bottle, but I also am not a charity case I don’t want to give away something for free”

“Well how much do you want for it?” Kel asked “We have some clams if you wish”

The count coughed a bit than began to speak to them pouring his heart out. “Oh no my dear boy I don’t need money I need help, you see my name is Count Valentine, but I don’t want to be a mean blood sucking vampire. . .you see I have been cursed by a witch, she wanted into my house during a rainstorm but I was an idiotic child I was told to never listen to strangers so I said no and shut the door, When I woke the sun felt like it could melt my skin and I saw my skin, it was pale almost pitch white and I see a note, it stated that if this rose’s petals were to all fall off I would die and to be a human again I would need to receive a single kiss from a fair maiden with virgin lips.”

“Well I always wanted to kiss a vampire” Aubrey said with seductive voice

“Nothing against you but I would rather die than kiss a child, it’s just not right” The count said with an almost disgusted look “No you see I have been dating this girl for a few weeks and…I want to make the move, so I need everything to be perfect all I need is one thing a set of flowers the romantic rose”

Aubrey reached in and grabbed the roses that basil had given the group earlier, she without hesitation handed the roses the vampire and the vampire smiles with happiness shooing away the kids so he can be ready for his date.

The table was set, and the date soon begins the atmosphere is ripe and ready, they begin to talk and have their typical good time and the vampire goes in and kisses the lady and the young fair maiden accepts the lips lock and soon the vampire begins to glow as the curse lifts away from the person the vampire begins to shrink down he was now the kid that was cursed all of those years. The Maiden for the date obviously screamed and was scared, saying stuff like “I am going to fucking jail aren’t I, I can’t go back to prison!!” The maiden then took a gun out and shot through her head killing her instantly.

Omori passes out and ended up back into the white room the sight of red made Omori freak out and end up back here, He would of course grab his knife and stab himself as the alarms sound passing it on to Sunny in the real world.

Sunny wakes up to the same room and the alarm going off he turns it off and gets dressed like normal going to take care of his sister, as he heads down the steps he hears a strange voice.

“You have to tell her” the voice echoes in Sunny’s mind before disappearing. 

Sunny stops for a second almost in a cold sweat and begins to slowly head down the steps, main focus still being his sister. He walks down the stairs being careful seeing his other friends still asleep at the living room with sunrise looming past the window as a sign of a warm morning. 

Sunny of course went straight to Mari’s room and began to slightly and gently began to wake her up. Mari began to groan a bit and stretch blinking and looking over at her brother with a smile. “Good morning bro, is it morning already?” She asked

“Yea it is, listen Mari we are going to try something we haven’t tried yet today ok?” Sunny said 

“What is it?” Mari asked trying to get herself to sit up on her own, it was difficult for her still but she managed it.

“I am going to try and carry you up the steps we need to set you a bath sis” Sunny said beginning to lift Mari onto the chair about ready to push her.

“Sunny, are you sure you can handle it? I am pretty heavy getting me set up in the chair is one thing but this is a whole flight of stairs carrying me” Mari stated looking at her brother with genuine concern.  
Sunny got Mari to the steps and began to place her arm over her shoulder and begins lifting her up the steps to the bathroom. Soon the halls begin to darken as roots grow up almost trapping Sunny at his feet he feels himself stop as his heart beat worsens and his eye lose color in full fear.

Omori slowly comes down the steps again as his face distorts into an evil grin as the body slowly melts. “Tell. . .her. . .or. . .die”

Sunny began to cry trying to face this illusion, yet to him it felt real. What could he do. . .it felt hopeless, but he held his sister tight. Mari felt something was off Sunny seemed tense more than normal and she could clearly see the tears. She begins to use her comforting voice. “Sunny, its ok its not real! We are ok please calm down”

Calm down. . . those words did it, Sunny began to take some deep breaths as he calms his mind the vision of Omori has left. Sunny in silence kept his sister close to him and takes her up the stairs and into the bathroom sitting her down on the floor as he begins to set the water.

“Mari are you able to get some of your clothes off on your own or is it difficult while sitting?” Sunny asked

Mari of course wasn’t going to let what happened just happen “Sunny hold up are we going to ignore what happened back there?”

“I-It’s fine sis, nothing major” Sunny said not turning his head setting the bath temperature

“Nothing!?! Bro you were standing completely still eyes completely white frozen in fear!! You also were so tense it was like you turned to stone. Sunny I’m worried about you. . .” Mari said as Sunny approached her to get her ready.

“Mari it’s fine honest it was just a.. .a normal panic attack nothing more” Sunny said as he began to undress and pick up her sister setting her in the bath. “When your done scrubbing ring the bell I set up and I will come get you ok?”

“Ok but Sunny tell me something. . .when you were frozen at the stairs, what did you see?” Mari asked as it was clear she wasn’t going to let this go especially after the knife incident that Hero discovered 2 days ago.

“I promise Mari, I will tell you everything I am just. . .not ready yet” Sunny said with a sigh leaving Mari be to see if she can clean herself, he did worry a bit sense the doctor said she can do it sense it’s easier to maneuver in water but still. Sunny knew he had to do a lot for Mari and if he needed to do this too he would despite the embarrassment that could come.

Sunny went back down stairs to the sound of screaming it was Aubrey.

“You had these the whole time!?!” Aubrey asked pouting at Kel

“Well I did not know it opened today if I knew that I would had said something” Kel stated

“I’m sorry but it’s still like 6am and I had no coffee yet can you keep it down before I get a headache” Sunny said rubbing his head

“I’m sorry but Kel here has 6 tickets to the aquarium that is opening this afternoon and he didn’t tell us” Aubrey said she seemed a strange mixture of mad and excited.

Hero walked into the room and grabbed the tickets and inspected them and yep legit tickets, “When did you buy these Kel?” he asked

Kel chuckled a bit and smiled, “We’ll remember when I won the basketball championships? Well the prize was one ticket per player and the others never wanted it they were just super competitive, so I kept them until they seemed useful”

“Well that is a good thing, well let’s go see if basil will come, Sunny can come with us” Hero said.

“Guys I can’t when my sister is done in the bath I got to get her ready for the day” Sunny said with nervous concern.

“I got it Sunny I promised to stay behind just in case sense I knew Basil would want to see you” Aubrey said with her typical smile.

Kel and Hero held Sunny’s hand and practically dragged him out of the house it was clear Sunny never left the house and this should do Sunny some good but Sunny was a nervous wreck being away in case his sister needed her made him sweat more than the actual sun. 

As the three kids begin to walk they actually see Basil, who walks up with his camera and flower crown on his head with a warm smile. “Hey guys, what is up” the kid said having a flower-based eye patch on his left eye it was clear his eye was hurt from the bullies last night. “OH Sunny! Are you doing ok? What happened last week must had been very scary”

“Yea it certainly was, too be honest I’m nervous about leaving her alone” Sunny said

“She isn’t alone she is with Aubrey and those two are really close so don’t worry your head Sunny” Kel said “Besides you have been inside your house sense before the incident you need sunshine dude”

Basil nodded he snuck a picture as Kel began to wrap his arm around Sunny for comfort which in all honesty is still a really cute photo. So, he kept it as a great memento in the scrap book. “Hey so what’s up guys, sorry about those bullies earlier those jerks gave me a black eye what pricks” he stated.

“It’s ok we are glad your okay Basil” Hero said, “We have tickets to head to the aquarium tonight want to come with?”

Basil of course nodded with a smile as an easy way to say sure but before he could say anything Sunny grabbed Basil’s hand and nudged him to head over to the side to talk with him alone. Basil of course took this course of action and led Sunny away from Kel and Hero all four of them can tell that this is something important.

Sunny waited for the coast to be clear and stared at Basil. “Basil. . .I.. . I need your help” he said.

“What is it Sunny?” Basil asked he could tell this must be something important.

“I need to. . .figure out how to tell Mari. . .what happened a week ago” Sunny stated

“You mean she doesn’t remember?” Basil asked

“No doctor said she hit her head hard so that must explain it” Sunny said “So now I have to figure out how to say that I almost killed my sister”

Sunny began to grab his head and scream a little bit. “FUUUUUUCK ME!!!” 

Basil sighed and began to hug Sunny, he kept his friend close. “Listen dude, you don’t have to do it if you’re not ready everything ended up being ok, so no worries for now let’s just relax and focus on the main point keeping Mari safe so she can heal”

Sunny gave a nod having basil to say this it helped him calm down it was almost like how it happened on the steps. . .He began to make the realization, he needed his friends right now he really did.

Meanwhile back at the house, Aubrey had just finished getting Mari set up back in her chair.

“You said that it was at the stairs that he froze like a rock?” Aubrey asked

“Yes, right on the steps why do you ask?” Mari pondered

“Well last night I saw him freeze on the steps. Was there anything that could had caused tram-“ Aubrey interrupted herself right then and there “Oh shit. . .”

“I . . . think I understand now. . .” Mari said before being interrupted seems Kel and Hero made it back and are beginning to pack up stuff.

“What are you two doing?” Mari asked curious.

“Getting supplies set up for you Mari were all heading to the aquarium today” Kel said with a smile.

“Sunny and Basil already have a spot in line we came to get you and Aubrey and meet them there” Hero stated with a smile.

The group then began to head out and of course they find Sunny and basil the first ones in line. As the 4 of them went into line of course there was a Karen complaining right behind them that these unrulily teens cut the line. The security guard then had to talk to the lade that the two kids stated ahead of time to the guards that they saved a spot in line. 

The actual aquarium was a really nice distraction. The minimalist colors and all of the fish and other aquatics were just relaxing in the tanks. Sunny had brought paper and the entire group just relaxed and drew fish in the aquarium. Sunny’s best drawing was of the axolotl. It was a very cool looking fish to the kid.

As the group separates and heads home Sunny began to do his usual routine and as he was setting his sister to bed Mari grabs Sunny’s arm.

“Hey Sunny, can you sleep down here tonight?” Mari said, to Sunny this seemed like she needed him here in case something happened to her. In reality Mari was doing this so Sunny didn’t have a panic attack up the stairs again.

“I can do that sis just get some rest ok?” Sunny said with a smile turning off the light and heads into the living room.

A comfy couch, would you like to sleep?


End file.
